


She Said His Name

by Summerhlm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sandor Clegane - Fandom, Sansa Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerhlm/pseuds/Summerhlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made some new changes to this story :)</p><p>"She wanted the Hound to be a honorable man like the knights in the songs. She knew he was no knight though, just as she knew the songs were foolish fairytales for foolish girls. Joffrey had shown her the evils of man and the Hound had made sure she saw its truth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Said His Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sandor/Sansa fanfic and clearly it will be a one shot - Fluff and smut. I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own or claim ownership in any way to Game of Thrones or these characters.

She looked at him and was amazed as the light danced across his tan face. Eyes looking hard off into the distance, debating on the next step to keep them alive. She wanted the Hound to be a honorable man like the knights in the songs. She knew he was no knight though, just as she knew the songs were foolish fairytales for foolish girls. Joffrey had shown her the evils of man and the Hound had made sure she saw its truth. His eyes shot to her in a side glance before turning to face her fully. The glow of the fire lighting up the twisted scars on the left side of his face. "What the bloody hell are you looking at?" His voice boomed loudly quiet as he narrowed his eyes at her. She had become used to the sound of his harsh voice clashing like rocks against each other but still her heart stopped for a moment. Determined to be strong she stayed her ground. She was no longer in Kings Landing and had not been for several moons, sure his company was sometimes harsh but he never hit her. He can pretend to be fierce but she had long ago become more than the child she was. A braver woman is what she was now, still young but a woman none the less and there was no doubt he would not harm her. He reached out and gripped her arm almost painfully as he leaned in, slightly pulling her closer to be face to face. He snarled to twist the burns of his face in the most gruesome way. His eyes flared anger as he hissed, "like what you see little bird? Handsome am I not? The knight from your bloody songs the way you keep staring!"

"Stop" was all she said in a soft tone as she surprised even herself when her hand came to a rest on the leathery twisted flesh that was his cheek. His eyes widened and he started to pull away but stopped as she moved her thumb across his skin. She watched all the emotion flash in his gray eyes as he sat frozen like stone. Who knows why she had reached her hand to touch his face, not even herself. His eyes came up to meet hers and they looked at each other for a long moment. "You won't hurt me."

He snorted at her remark but she did not falter in her expression, if it bothered her, she let nothing show. Good he thought. "No, little bird. Like I said before, I won't hurt you." A small smile spread across her face, not one that spreads ear to ear but it was sincere. He narrowed his eyes at her for it but it warmed him in a way the fire and wine long gone could not. Her hand moved again to slide down his jaws and her fingers barely grazed his neck as she let her hand fall away from his touch. Her eyes fell to where his hand now had her in an iron grip and she winced. He ripped his hand away as if he had been burned and watched her reach her hand up and rub the spot he had just left. "Are you alright, girl?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head, "no, I mean yes... It's just... Touching someone." He stopped for a moment and thought of the last time she had touched him. It was the night he had taken her away from Kings Landing. He held a knife to her throat and cried as he forced her to sing him a song. She had reached up and touched his cheek and he knew she felt the tears. It was then she agreed to leave with him. He was ashamed that he had let himself get so drunk he would do that to the little bird. Threaten her life right after he said that he would never harm her. Anger started to build in him, at himself and at her for mocking him.

"You still hold a grudge?! Perhaps I should have left you there! Maybe you would have loved to see me burn in green blame on that damned beach?!" He yelled as he stood to hover over her. His eyes gray like a unexpected storm that would destroy all in its path.

Sansas eyes went wide at his unexpected turn and the realization as to how he took her comment. She rose as well but he still stood over her a heads length. "I am happy you came to me that night, you got me away from Joffery and Cersi!" Her voice was panicked as she tried to force him to know she was grateful. Then her voice became serious, "never again say that I would see you dead. You are the only friend I have and you have done what you could to help me. That is a debt that I could never repay... Even before you took me away from Kings Landing, I would have mourned you if you had perished in the battle. I prayed to the mother for you that night. I prayed she would save you, Sandor"

The Hound stood motionless as her words hit him. Goose bumps formed over his arms at the sound of his name falling off her perfect lips. He could sniff out a lie and he knew that she was telling the truth. Feelings overwhelmed him. No one would pray for him to make it out alive. He almost laughed at the thought. There are no bloody Gods, just as there are no true Knights... Mourning. That is what caused him pause with her words. Sure, Joffery would be mad to lose one of the most feared men in Westeros to intimidate his people. Then there's Cersi because her beloved bastard would not be protected as well as he was under the Hounds watch but those things were far from mourning. His heart skipped several beats as he stood thinking upon the sweet truth she had just given him. She did not know what she was saying! "Something so beautiful should not waste time on such ugly things. I am only the dog that protects a little bird until she finds her new nest, then I will leave you to find your true knight, the one from your bloody songs."

"There are no true knights from the songs, only terrible men in shinny armor." Her voice was flat as she spoke the words she knew now.

"Is that so?" His tone was full of sarcasm but he was pleased to know she wasn't so foolish to believe such stupid things anymore. He has known this change in her for a time now thanks to Joffery and his white cloaks.

"Sandor..." She looked down and back up at him as he stood silently looking at her. Clueless to what feelings it invokes in him. The confusion, want, desire, even the anger from what Gregor deprived him of. "There is no place safe -" he cut her off with a loud snort. She paused a moment then continued like a true lady, "if we do find a place though, it would not mean that you need to leave." Sandors eyes rose for just a moment before falling back into impassive boredom.

"The little bird wishes for me to stay? Why? To protect you and be your faithful dog just as I was Jofferys? To chase away all the rats and toads who try to seek you out in the shadows? To let you chirp your sweet chirps to keep me at your feet?" He leaned in closer as his eyes flared with resentment, "perhaps you just want me to have my way with you like your beloved king never did? Let the dog lay in your bed every night and lick your wounds. Is that what you want little bird? Me to lick your wound?" Her cheeks burned bright red and her eyes narrowed. Before he could react her hand came across the good side of his face in a loud smack. He stood shocked.

"How dare you! I am nothing like Joffery and you are not my hound! You are not a dog at all so stop calling yourself that. We have both faced terrible things and found each other because of them. You are my friend and I will not have you proclaiming to be such things. I am Lady Sansa of House Stark and you are Sandor of House Clegane. That is who we are. Not a caged bird or a chained dog, not anymore. I wish you to stay because we make each other stronger, better... Also because I care deeply for you." Her eyes fell to the floor on the last part. Sandor quickly reached up to pinch her chin, lifting her head to meet his eye. He stood there glaring into her face and she knew he was looking for a lie.

"Littl- Sansa..." Was all he could say in a low raspy voice. She fell into him and wrapped her arms around him, her cheek against his solid chest. He just stood there for a beat or two before wrapping a hand around her back and letting the other comb awkwardly through her hair. He was overwhelmed at the feel; he couldn't believe the little bird was holding him like this. He had dreamed it but was never the fool to truly hope. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, even more beautiful than Cersi. She was a proper lady and deserved more than what she was given, more than this. He let his head lean into her hair and take a strong deep sniff. He closed his eyes and savored the smell of honey suckle mixed with something pleasant that was her own. In that moment he was glad she talked him into bathing themselves after they set up camp, separately of course. Proper little lady.

Her head rose off his chest and he lifted his to allow her to look up and meet his face. She was shocked to see that his was almost peaceful even though his eyes still raged with mixed emotions. She looked over his face, she didn't really notice the scars anymore. Sure she knew they were there and just as grotesque but they didn't bother her anymore. She didn't think he would have been a handsome man without them but he sure would not have been ugly either. Without much debate she went to her toes and put her lips to his good cheek, letting them linger as she felt his body stiffen. He turned his head slightly into her, her lips still barley touching the skin right next to his mouth. His heart beat rapidly and he swallowed against the not that formed in his throat. His body burned like only dark wine could have caused. This isn't happening, it's a bloody dream! Just then she leaned in placing another kiss and sliding her cheek against his. The hand he had on her back moved to her hip and he squeezed tightly debating on shoving her away, "don't play with me girl." His tone was sharp and the warmth of his breathe hit her ear and neck, goose bumps ran down her spine. She took in a quick breath at the sensation and gripped him tighter as she went to pull away from him, making sure he didn't think her reaction was one of fear that could anger him. She pulled her head away just enough to look him in the eye as she let her one hand go to his shoulder and the other around the side of his neck. "You don't want this, little bird. You don't want me, your just-"

"I am not a child." She cut him off and he narrowed his eyes but retreated against snapping at her when he felt her thumb moving up and down lightly on his neck. He needed to pull away and scold her for touching him in such a way, for getting so close. What if someone saw! He stopped then at the realization, they aren't in Kings Landing but in the middle of the woods where no one would be around for miles. He could take her and no one would hear her crys or his loud grunts as he claims what he's not to even look at. The thought angered him, he is not Gregor! He would not ruin his little birds chance at marrying the man she deserved because of his selfishness. He almost laughed at that, the hound worried about being selfish. "I know you care for me." He was shocked at her blunt statement and he was shocked back into the reality that she was holding him and giving him sweet kisses, his cheek still burning were her lips touched. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

"You said yourself, you are Lady Sansa of House Stark. You are the daughter of a Lord, the warden of the north. You should be promised to a man of a high house. I am from a low born house meant to serve people like you." The tone was one he has not used before. One pleading for her to understand and of wisdom to show how things are meant to be.

"I was promised to a man from the highest house there is..." Her heart ached at the loss she suffered because of it. "Perhaps I am tired of what the realm and tradition says is expected of me. I have done my part without question, my family was killed... Fu- Fuck the Lords and the Ladys." Sandor let out a loud harsh laugh before looking at her seriously. She has suffered so much loss and pain at the hands of the little blonde bastard.

"I'm sorry I did not do more." His pain at her hurt and anger at himself was plain.

"No, you saved me." She squeezed his arm.

"Saved you? I brought you out into the middle of nowhere to be filthy and bloody starve!" His eyes raging again with anger as he gripped her hip.

"The day Joffery had one of his Knights beat me and strip me before the court," Sandor looked pained at the memory, as she was, "you yelled enough. You spoke up and because of that and the imp - Lord Tyrion, I was saved from the rest of what Joffery had planned. You ripped your cloak off just to drape over me... It was then that I knew that you were not a knight." his hand came up and he cupped her cheek, his large calloused fingers invading her soft and delicate porcelain skin. He opened his mouth but no words came out. It was then Sansa leaned up and placed her lips over his. He returned the kiss softly until she pulled away to look at him, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed. He pulled her in and claimed her mouth more passionately this time. Licking her lips until she parted them to allow him access. Her tongue played awkwardly with his until she found what she felt was a good rhythm. Her face and body a flame, her first true kiss and with a man. The Hound no less! Everything in the world didn't matter and faded away into nothing. All that was in the world was Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark. Her hands went around his neck and nestled in his raven hair. He pulled her tighter against him and growled into her mouth as her breasts pushed against his chest. She could feel his cock grow hard against her stomach and fear over took her but was pushed away when she heard his growl. She felt something she never felt before, heat in her stomach and a strong pressure between her legs. She pulled at his hair and wiggled against him a little invoking him to cup the back of her neck with his hand and deepen the kiss. She let her hands take the time to run free over his shoulders and back to feel the muscles flexing under his tunic. Her hands found their way down his side to his waist, lifting his tunic just a little, her fingers made contact with his warm skin. He inhaled the same time she did at the feel of it but let her explore. Her soft hands roaming over his skin to feel all the scars and hair. His lips left hers to kiss and suck a little on her neck. Her head lulled back and she moaned lightly at the feel. The pressure between her legs making her squeeze them together and lean against him. He smiled a little and trailed down farther on her neck until he was at her collar bone, licking across it. Then, he was at the top of her cleavage, stopping a moment before she leaned in more. He nibbled a little as his hands came to cup her breasts. He ran his thumb over her visible hard nipple and she let out breath. He brought his mouth back to her ear to suck while he let his hands squeeze and run over her tits. She was squirming her arms until he realized what she was doing, she was trying to unlace her dress! "What do you think you're doing, girl?" He was surprised the little bird would be so unlady like.

"I was... I... Want to um... Feel your skin on my..." Her eyes were cast down and cheeks burning red. Sandors cock twitched in his breeches before claiming her mouth again. He fumbled with the string before just grabbing the sides and ripping the dress open. He heard her take a quick inhale of breath then release it in a type of moan. The dress slid over her shoulders smoothly as he pulled it down. It fell past her breasts to her hips before stopping and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There she was, the little bird half naked in front of him. He roamed her pale skin with his eyes until they got to her breasts. They were barely more than a handful, the weight let them hang ever so slightly and the pink of her hard nipples stood out against her porcelain goose bumped skin. "Gods..." He muttered as he stared at her, she was perfect. He moved quickly after to put his mouth over her nipple while his hand cupped the other. His hot breath made her jump as it hit her and she almost yelped out. She grabbed a handful of his hair when he flicked his tongue over it. He smiled, "come little bird, lay down." He moved to their bed rolls and pulled them next to each other to cover more of the ground then helped her to lay down. Continuing then to cover her other nipple, letting her be overtook completely with the feel. She pulled at his shirt until he sat up and slid it over his head. Her eyes were wide while she raked them over him. She had never seen a man shirtless before besides her brothers of course, but they were only boys then playing in the yard. His body was large with muscles and hair covered his chest and a line down the middle of his stomach that disappeared below his breeches. "Never seen a man before, have you bird?" Her cheeks went red again as she lowered her eyes and he let out a loud laugh before bending down to kiss her. Her bare tits against his skin was almost enough to send him over the edge, almost laughing at feeling like a damn green boy. He grabbed her thigh and pulled it as he rolled onto his back so she would be straddling him. He moaned at the feel of her weight against his cock. Her body was tense and she thought she would burn alive from the heat that surrounded her. This is not what a lady should be doing! Hearing a moan escape his lips thrilled her though, she had an effect on such a strong and harsh man. That was enough to make her leave behind her proper ways. Letting her kisses fall on his jaw and neck. She licked him from the bottom of his neck up to his ear, where she sucked it and nibbled it like he had done to her. He moved beneath her and she felt his hard cock through the bunched up fabric of her dress. She let out a breath at the feel that shot through her, it was like a shock through her womanhood and up through her stomach. Letting her hips move a little, she did it again and the same result. Sandors hands went to her hips and gripped hard, stilling her.

"Please" came out of her mouth before she would stop it and Sandors grip tightened as he lifted himself against her and growled long and loud. Moving again, his grip was tight but he let her. She reached down and pulled at her dress to try to get it out of the way when Sandor pulled it up and over her head, leaving nothing but her small cloth on. His hands returned to her hips and he leaned forward to kiss her. Claiming her tongue with his as she began to move a little again. He let his hands start to guide her movement until she was on her own accord. She rocked back and forth grinding herself against him. Sansa moaned and began to move faster while Sandors senses were becoming overwhelmed. The feel of her on his cock and her tits bouncing a little. "Gods girl!" He practically yelled and she stilled, fear and embarrassment on her face. "No, it feels good. Too bloody good!" He kissed her again and rolled her onto her back. His mouth went down her neck and breasts, then to her hip bone. His hands playing around her thigh as he slowly brought it up to her small cloth. He cupped her in his hand and let out a moan at her small cloth being soaked though. He can't take it. "I want to taste you little bird. Taste your sweet juices and make you sing. Is that what you want little bird? Let me show you the true pleasure of a man" She moaned and leaned toward him rubbing his thumb against her more. Gripping hard, he pulled them down and off to show her little patch of silky red curls. He slid between her legs and brought his face down and licked up her little lips , parting them. She leans her body up after she moaned, wanting more. His left hand went to fondle her pretty tit and the other griped her thigh. He licked her fully now and sucked her clit as she squirmed under him. His tongue flicked back and forth, occasionally stopping to suck or lick her clean. His cock was throbbing and he reached to undo his breaches with the hand on her thigh. He griped his cock and moaned between licking her juicy cunt. He stroked himself as he brought his other hand down her body and the inside of her thigh. He brought it to her pussy and played around her entrance with one finger while he continued to suck and lick. He let it go in just a little to play with the idea until she moaned louder and presses against him. He lets his finger slide into her "oh, Sansa, your so fucking wet and tight" her pussy griped around his finger shocked at the new intruder. He wanted to know what it would feel like to slide his cock into her but he won’t ruin her. He won't claim her for himself, not unless he does right by his little bird. She deserves that.

Sansas body rocked to meet the rhythm of his finger. Sandor strokes himself harder to the sound of her pleased whimpers and moans; feel of her warm wet pussy around his finger. She is overwhelmed, the feel of Sandor... She can feel something building but she doesn't know what, all she knows is she needs it. His tongue flicked over her Clit quicker as her moans became louder and faster and soon she explodes. Her body tensed and it’s like she is being stuck with needles everywhere, her womanhood is throbbing and twitching. She shook and screamed a moan as it over took her. She hears Sandor "gods... Gods yes... Sing little bird!!!" his hips jerking as he spills his seed, thick liquid oozing over his large hand. Sansas body relaxed as she tried to catch her breathe. Sandor came to lay next to her after he laces up his breeches. "Are you alright, little bird?" His voice rough and hoarse but his eyes... They were far from a brewing storm. 

She turned to him and laughed, "that was most amazing. Much better than any song!" He joined her in laughter and leaned in to steal another kiss, lest it be nearing the end of his dream. When he pulled away she looked him in the eye, "don't leave me."

He just stared at her for a moment, "no, little bird, I won't leave you."


End file.
